moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dhianna Khaleel
Work in Progress skin deep Dhianna is short, but proportioned well for her height and young adulthood. Her skin is a dark golden brown, slightly rough from the wind, but still with a delicate touch of youth. The rogue's eyes are a milk chocolate brown, almond shaped and generally half-lidded. Her skin is unblemished for the most part, with the major exception of around her wrists, where there are indented scars in the shape of large bands. The scars themselves are several shades lighter than her normal skin tone and slightly shiny. The young rogue has a slight accent, around the same type of accent of that of Arabic or Middle Eastern language speakers. Her hair is a dark black with the natural complementing brown highlights that falls in slight waves to her brush her shoulders. Dhianna height is a cause for annoyance for her, and she tries to keep her posture as straight as possible to keep herself at 5 feet tall because she worries about being mistaken for a child. Her chest and hips, inherited from her much taller and more graceful mother make that unlikely. Her clothing is generally clean and well cared for, with a few noticeable patches or seams, she isn't a very skilled seamstress despite her mother's best efforts. Sarah Timberlain in Eastvale Logging Camp has become sort of an angel in this regard, always offering to repair rips and tears for free whenever Dhianna stops by. (Wolfskin bracers are played as scars around her wrists in the shape of brands or manacles. ) city outfit One of Dhianna's few changes of clothing, she keeps this cleaner and less patched than her adventuring leathers. It consists of a quarter-sleeved powder blue linen shirt with a dark blue brocade vest over it. The raised designs are a darker blue than the vest, just barely standing out against the main fabric. The designs themselves are nonsensical, twirls and loops intertwining. The vest is usually unbuttoned and the buttons themselves are a silver-colored cheaper metal. The rogue's belt is a simple black leather belt, always with the sheaths of her two twin daggers on her hips. Her linen pants are blue, with the same silver colored loops running down the outsides of both legs. Darker blue cord is criss-crossed through the loops to form 'X's down the sides of her legs. Her soft linen boots are also laced up the front, to keep them tight against her knees all the way down her calves. She favors linen inside the safety of the cities because of its ability to breathe. She rarely wears gloves inside the city, since they interfer with the activities she comes into the city to accomplish, eating, selling her delicate herb wares, showing off the texture and suppleness of the leathers she's collected, and eating. So the scars on her wrists are one of the first noticeable things that people remember about her appearance. more than meets the eye Dhianna is soft-spoken, painfully polite, and shy when it comes to talking about sensitive or sexual topics. Despite her childhood as a slave, and her seemingly meek manner, she does not lay down in a fight, or bow submissively to authority. When comfortable with people, she reveals a good sense of humor and a dry wit. personality the story thus far history - work in progress child slave Her childhood in the great sands of Tanaris as a slave to the Southsea Pirates. escape artist Her escape and subsequent few months on the run while journeying to Stormwind. the present How she currently scrapes out her living by collecting herbs and leathers and fulfilling local bounties, saving up money in hopes of one day returning to the pirate cove in Tanaris to rescue her friends who are still enslaved there. other little things tidbits (this may or may not be added/subtracted from after the history is fully written out.) * Dhianna is scared to death of any undead creatures, the Forsaken and Death Knights. * Due to her upbringing, Dhianna can speak the native desert language, common, and has a working knowledge of thieves' cant. * Dhianna is close friends with Mistress Sarah Timberlain in Eastvale Logging Camp * Dhianna's horse was given to her by Gina MacGregor for rescuing her baby from the Defias of Moonbrook. * Her horse is a pinto named Saaru, which means 'Graceful Lady' in her native tounge. * Dhianna's mother's name was Sahara Ayaa Khaleel. * Due to her knowledge of herb-lore and alchemy, Sahara was sent by her family in Tanaris to Stormwind to and apprentice with the best herbalists and midwives she could find. * Sahara grueled over menial jobs, tailoring, babysitting, gathering the simplest of herbs in the tame forests of Elwynn until she finally earned enough money to pay for her training as the apprentice of a very successful midwife. * Sahara was captured along with several others by the Defias Brotherhood's band of pirates, the Bloodsail sold a nice sized batch of them to the Southsea Pirates in Tanaris. * Sahara tried to escape several times after landing in her native country, but after she was raped and impregnated by her captors, she was careful about her safety thereafter. * Dhianna learned all Sahara could teach her about herb-lore and midwifing from a young age, trying to protect her daughter from the harsher tasks that other slaves were given. Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Alliance Rogue